


A little secret

by orphan_account



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Timeline: pre-Knives OutRansom is still (kind of) an asshole. Marta cannot resist. She got what she wanted.
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A little secret

玛塔是哈兰最好的听众，老人信任她，特罗姆布雷的家庭成员轶事对玛塔来说都不是秘密。玛塔也向哈兰倾诉着自己最大的不安：她母亲的身份、对移民家庭分崩离析的可能性的担忧。

唯独某件小事，玛塔没有告诉哈兰：她与哈兰的外孙，离经叛道的混球兰森睡过了。一次而已，严格来说，这根本不算隐瞒了什么重要的真相。

******

哈兰的八十四岁生日宴会与预想的一样简单平淡（不包括中途理查德和乔妮关于时下某些新政的争论）。给药完毕，确认老人会好好卧床休息后，玛塔打算从后门静悄悄地离开。将近凌晨一点半了，就连喜欢熬夜在门廊抽雪茄的沃特，也早早回到了房间。所以说，当玛塔在后门撞上了兰森，她着实吃了一惊。玛塔和兰森私底下并无甚多交集，她在特罗姆布雷家的另一个好朋友梅格，总是以“那个靠信托基金吃饭的废物”来指代自己的堂兄。说实话这让玛塔感到几分困惑，从她与哈兰的交流来看，兰森并不算一无是处，某些时候，玛塔甚至可以确定，老人是带着无比骄傲之情提起外孙的。

“真是糟糕。”兰森看了她一眼，说道。

“什么？”

“照顾我外公让你忙到不看新闻？”，兰森挑了挑眉，向玛塔递过了自己的手机，上面的头条标语滚动着“巴西国家博物馆火灾，多数藏品付之一炬”，“我还以为你会更关心一些。”

玛塔为这两百年历史的建筑被大火吞噬感到难过，但她还是不明白为什么兰森会特意提醒她这件事。等等……哦，她明白了。这个白痴，巴西的官方语言是葡萄牙语，甚至不是西语！

“看来梅格没说错”，玛塔喃喃道。兰森靠近她，大笑了起来，“噢拜托，这么美好的夜晚，就别提我那亲爱的小斗士堂妹了，她和她妈妈在ins上为发照片摆的背景花销都够几个流浪汉一周的饭钱了。”

“随便你怎么说吧。”玛塔耸了耸肩，不想承认兰森（在穿了一件温暖的白色毛衣的前提下）笑起来的样子还挺好看的。因为工作的关系，她滴酒未沾，但近距离观察兰森笑弯的眼睛和扑扇的睫毛后（为什么一个男人的眼睛可以如此美丽），玛塔觉得自己的神智开始有些不清醒了。她从小就喜欢欣赏各种美好的事物，比如哈兰房子里那些精致的雕塑，多彩的织物。而当欣赏对象换成人时，她保留着几分谨慎小心，选择在心底默默赞叹。然而这一回，她想掩饰自己脸上展露出的对兰森的欲望，大概是失败了。

兰森显然读懂了她，他的笑容隐去，换上了一副暧昧的态度，“护士小姐，你是想找点乐子吗？” 玛塔不是笨蛋，都是成年人，她明白兰森话语背后的暗示。以往的她可能会找个借口冷淡地走开，但今晚，今晚她无法抵挡这份诱惑，面前男人的金发在月光下熠熠生光。玛塔感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，“如果我说是呢？”

******

他们互吻着，跌跌撞撞地回到了兰森的房间。玛塔已经无暇顾及自己的举动会不会吵醒其他人了，她不在乎。她不知道兰森是不是和她一样，生活中已经许久缺乏性爱之事。他们急不可耐地脱去了对方的衣服，她看着兰森分明的腹肌，情难自抑抚摸了上去，兰森分开她的双腿，修长的手指滑入其中，“你已经这么湿了”，他低低地笑道，玛塔伸手搂住了他的脖子，“那就来填满我，德莱斯代尔先生”。兰森微微直起身，抓过床头柜上的安全套，他握住了自己，最后一次确认，“我可以吗？”。玛塔快速点了点头，侧过了脸。兰森完全地进入了她，男人满足的叹息声和她的呻吟重合了，不可否认，这可能是她这么多年来最好的一次体验，兰森虽然在生活中是个混蛋，但在床上，他一点也不粗暴，他尊重她，照顾她，像一位绅士一样对待她，除了，噢，绅士可能不会这么下流地接吻和律动。在浓烈情欲的驱动下，他们双双攀上了高峰。玛塔注意到兰森额前的乱发汗湿后，不听话地垂了下来，反而让他的脸多了几分天真。“你真美”，他赞叹道，玛塔一时间忘记了所有，只想抱着他，安稳地睡去。

******

玛塔在凌晨三点惊醒，兰森还在熟睡，她小心翼翼地推开了他环住自己的手臂，穿好衣服，离开了大宅。等价交换，她的欲望得以满足，她得到了一夜的欢愉，除此之外什么也没有变，兰森连玛塔来自哪个国家都不知道。无需提示，她相信兰森会像自己一样，把这一晚的意乱情迷当作是一个微不足道的秘密。

******

一年后的某天下午，当兰森第二次俯在玛塔身上，喘息着，玛塔的思绪一瞬间回到了那一晚。她感到心脏隐隐作痛，尽管她明白，那把假刀根本没有对自己造成伤害。


End file.
